Zaskakujące Spotkanie
Odcinek 12 - Totalnej Porazki Zemsty Wawanakwy! Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Zemście Wawanakwy finałowa czwórka zmierzyła się w nie łatwym zadaniu w miejscowej kopalni. Chcąc -nie chcąc z zadaniem najlepiej poradziła sobie Zoey, zostawiając Mike na pastwę losu. Dakota pomimo utraty kilku paznokci udowodniła, ze nadal umie walczyć. Natomiast skład finału uzupełniła niespodziewanie Dawn! Ratując przy tym kangura. Niestety odesłała do domu Mike, który zostawił sama Zoey z którą dopiero co się pogodził. Co za szkoda... W tym odcinku czeka Was zaskakujące spotkanie. Z kim? Przekonacie się czytając 12 odcinek Totalnej Porażki.. Zemsty.. Wawanakwy! Ranek. Stołówka. Troje uczestników siedzi przy stole. Dwoje ma posępne miny. Tylko Dakota uśmiecha się. Dawn: Ciekawe, co dziś nam dadzą do zjedzenia… Może znów naleśniki? Zoey: Nie nastawiałabym się na to, za dużo szczęścia… Dakota: No, talerze do nas jadą… (Chef podaje śniadanie) Zoey: Blee! A co to? Przecież to… Dakota: … się rusza! Chociaż na koniec byście dali coś zjadalnego. Już wiem, czemu tipsy tak mi się łamią. Chef: Nie marudź, królewno! Radziłbym jeść i nie wybrzydzać. Dakota przez chwilę grzebie w talerzu. Potem wstaje i odchodzi. Dawn: Wyczuwam czyjąś złą aurę. Zoey: To nie wiesz czemu? Różowy lakier jej się skończył (śmiech). Dawn: Zdążyłaś porozmawiać z nim? Zoey (przestaje się śmiać): z Mikem? Nie mieliśmy czasu. Chris natychmiast wepchnął go do łódki. Dawn: Szkoda. Zoey: Wiem tylko, że ta sprawa z Ann Marie to był wymysł Dakoty! Dawn: Tak ci powiedział Mike? Zoey: Nie musiał nic mówić. Zobaczyłam to w jego oczach. Dawn: Wiesz, mnie też jest smutno, bo Brick odpadł. Zoey: Chyba się polubiliście. Dawn: Brick wiele razy mi pomógł. Przy nim czułam się bezpieczniej. Zoey: Ta wyspa bez nich stała się taka pusta. Dawn: Masz zamiar wyjaśnić tę sprawę z Dakotą? Przecież ona cię okłamała. Miała w tym cel. Zoey: Nie wiem, czy jest sens. No bo co ona może mi teraz powiedzieć? Najwyżej roześmieje mi się w twarz. Dawn: Masz rację. Ja już nie wierzę w jej metamorfozę. Zoey: Ani ja. Wiem też, że wszystko, co ona powie, trzeba puszczać „mimo uszu”. Dawn: Dobrze, że mamy siebie. Zoey: A ona nie ma już sprzymierzeńca na wyspie. Dawn musimy sobie coś obiecać. Dawn: Tak? Zoey: Gdyby Dakota znów chciała namieszać i tym razem postanowiłaby skłócić nas, my się nie damy. Dawn: Nie uwierzę jej, nawet gdyby wymyśliła niestworzone rzeczy o tobie. Zoey: Ani ja. Obiecuję. (dziewczyny się ściskają) Dawn: Tylko obiecaj mi, że… Zoey: ? Dawn: Zmyjesz ten różowy lakier z paznokci! Obie zaczynają się śmiać. Dakota obserwuje je z ukrycia. <'Dakota': A niech to… Chyba zawarły sojusz!!! Ale ze mną nie wygrają! Nie teraz! Za daleko to zaszło. Wygram! Muszę wygrać!!!> Plac główny: Chris: Witajcie finalistki! Jak się czujecie? Zoey: Bardz.... Chris: Nie ważne. Jak myślicie, jakie zadanie dzisiaj was czeka? Dakota: Najchętniej bym się poopalała. Chris: Racja. Dzisiaj jest wyjatkowo gorąco, pewnie dlatego ze jestem tu ja. Zadania co prawda dzisiaj nie będzie, ale udacie się ze mną do naszego studia. Zoey: Po co? Dawn: Ja już wiem dlaczego.. Chris: Świetnie Dawn, ale nie musisz psuć niespodzianki innym. Dakota: Phi, z pewnością czeka nas ogromna niespodzianka. W postaci zadania, jak myślę. Zoey: Ty myślisz? Dziwne i rzadkie. Dakota: Z pewnością więcej niż twoja sojuszniczka, która zabawia teraz gąsienice. Zoey: My nie musimy mieć sojuszu, pomiędzy nami jest po prostu prawdziwa przyjaźń. Nie intrygi, co tak bardzo lubisz. Dakota: Bla, bla, bla.. Skończyłaś? Mogę już wyjąć zatyczki z uszu? Chris: Uwielbiam kiedy się kłócicie! Tymczasem jesteśmy na miejscu. Mozecie rozsiąść się wygodnie. Studio: Wszystkie finalistki rozsiadły się z Chrisem i Chefem jak w kinie. Jeden ze stażystów wprowadził ogromny telewizor. Dakota: I co teraz? Naszym zadaniem ma być może oglądanie bajek? Chris: Mówiłem, ze nie ma dzisiaj zadania.. Cisza. Na ekranie pojawił się salon gier a w nim Sam. Dawn: Tak myślałam. Czeka nas "wizyta" u pozostałych obozowiczów. Chris: Brawo Dawn! Zobaczymy co u nich słychać. Wywiady oraz reportaż przeprowadzili z nimi Eva, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth oraz Katie i Sadie. Telewizja: Sam (przy konsoli): Jeremy, pożycz mi dolara.. Jeremy: Stary, pożyczyłem ci już ich ze sto... Sam: No wiesz, ale tak gra jest taka ekscytująca i wciągająca ze muszę grac dalej! Eva: Hej ty, frajerze! Sam: Ja? Eva: A wyglądam żebym zwracała się do kogoś innego? Jesteś Sam? Szybko bo zaraz stracę cierpliwość. Sam: Eee.. No.. chyba.. tak. A kim ty jesteś? Wyglądasz jakbyś wyszła z siłowni, hehe. Masz pożyczyć dolara? Eva (kopnęła go): Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie panie głupie imię! Jak ja nienawidzę tej roboty! Sam: Auuc. Spokojniej.. O co chodzi tak wlasciwie? Eva: To ja tu mam zadawać pytania. Sam: Luuz. Eva: No wiec... Zapomniałam już co! Mam to gdzieś (rzuca mikrofonem w brzuch Sama) Sam: Nic nie bolało, nie przejmuj się. Wiedziałem ze są jakieś korzyści z bycia otyłym. Jeremy: Kim ona była? Sam: Nie mam pojęcia. Ide do łazienki. Pilnuj mi konsoli, żeby nikt jej nie zajął! Kiedy Sam wychodził już z łazienki coś wciągnęło go do cienia. kilka minut później: Jeremy: Sam, jesteś tam jeszcze? Nie ważne, bynajmniej gra jest dla mnie. Kamera przenosi się do restauracji: Staci: Mamo, kiedy będzie obiad? Musze mieć siły by szukać kolejnych informacji o odkryciach naszych przodków. Mama Staci: A co wolisz pączusiu? Kaczkę po królewsku czy lazanie a'la italiana? Staci: Hmm.. Mam ochotę na to i na to. Mama Staci: Jak sobie życzysz. Bedzie za piec minut. Staci: Tylko nie podjadaj lazanii jak za ostatnim razem, kiedy była nadgryziona! (wchodzi Katie) Katie: O rany, jak tu ślicznie! Szkoda ze nie ma tutaj Sadie, i nie może tego zobaczyć! Staci: Nie wierze! Ty musisz być Katie z Totalnej Porażki! Katie: Tak, to ja! A ty jesteś Staci, tez z Totalnej Porażki, zgadłam? Staci: OMG.. Moja kuzynka Franziska która jest Niemieckim jasnowidzem przewidziała nasze spotkanie! Katie: To nie musiało być akurat trudne.. Jestem tutaj by zadać ci kilka pytań. Staci: Wywiad?! Zawsze o takim marzyłam! Czekaj.. Czy ta bluzka nie jest dla mnie za mala? Katie: Eeee.. W sam raz. Co robisz od momentu opuszczenia Wawanakwy? Staci: Od kiedy tylko wyszły odcinki w telewizji zadzwonił do mnie umierający król Polski z informacja, ze jestem jego zaginiona rodzina! Przeżyłam tam niesamowita przygodę życia i na dodatek poznałam historie wszystkich moich przodków o ponad 500 lat wstecz! Przeniosłam się w czasie i był tam taki przystojny król który od razu mnie pokochał i .... Katie: Tak, wszystko piękne i fajne ale.. Polska nie posiada króla od ponad 300 lat! Staci: Upss.. Bo to był tylko taki.. Żarcik. Hihi Katie (udawany śmiech): Hehe. Na mnie już pora. (wychodzi, na dworze przed restauracja) Katie: Jaka z niej jest kłamczucha! Pasuje do Heather! A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, ze nie mam z kim jej obgadywać! Tęsknie Sadie! (odchodzi) Staci (wybiega na dwór): Czekaj Katie zapomniałaś poprosić mnie o autograf! Co to za samochód? (podchodzi do niego bliżej, nagle okno się otwiera i Staci zostaje wepchana do środka. Samochód odjeżdża) Uniwerstet: Cameron: Mamo, tato. Chciałbym przedstawić wam mój najnowszy projekt naukowy. Ojciec Camerona: Synku, nie mamy teraz czasu.. Wiesz, ze mamy w tym tygodniu zorganizowanych pełno wykładów? Cameron: Tak wiem, ale.. Mama Camerona: Cameron, nie powinieneś pracować nad takimi rzeczami! Jeszcze zatniesz się kartka podczas pisania, lub długopis wbije ci się w rękę! Cameron: Mamo, przestać. Czy nie mogę chociaż raz w życiu zrobić czegoś sam? Mama Camerona: Do kiedy jesteś pod moja opieka nawet tak nie myśl! Idz do kuchni, przygotowałam ci już butelkę mleka. Bez kożucha, jak lubisz! Cameron: Odwołuje to co wcześniej mówiłem. Dzieki ci mamo! (Calej sytuacji przyglądał się Geoff) Geoff: Siema ziom. Cameron: Ty jesteś Geoff! Jak mnie tutaj znalazłeś i czego chcesz? Tylko mnie nie bij! Portfel jest w lewej kieszeni.. Geoff: O co ci chodzi kolo? Jakis za bardzo spięty jesteś. Cameron: Tak już wygląda cale moje życie. Pod pantoflem rodziców. Na pewno nie chcesz mnie okraść? Geoff: Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, ziom? Chyba wiem co może być lekarstwem na twoje looserstwo. Cameron: Naprawie możesz mi pomoc?! Geoff: No jasne, koniecznie wpadnij na imprezkę! Poznasz moja laskę, Bridgette... Jest tez sporo innych wolnych. Cameron (przełknął ślinę): Powiedziałeś imprezka? To nie możliwe. Geoff: Prawie zapomniałbym zadać ci kilka pytań. Ale widzę ze to już samo się odpowiedziało, hehe. Dam ci moja wizytówkę, gdybyś chciał wpaść na imprezkę. Narka! Cameron: Czy on właśnie zaproponował mi przyjaźń? Musze to opowiedzieć mamusi! (Niestety, po drodze zostal tajemniczo porwany..) Dom rodziny B: Lindsay: (puka) Siostra B: To ty jesteś Lindsay? Wejdź, czekamy na ciebie. Lindsay: Uff.. To dobrze. Obawiałam się, bo krążę po tej ulicy już druga godzinę. Siostra B: Ale tu jest tylko jeden dom.. Lindsay: I w tym właśnie jest problem.. Apropo problemów. Słyszałam ze Bikerly ma takie. Siostra B: Beverly, nie Bikerly.. Ale masz racje. Odkąd odpadł z programu więcej się nie odzywa! Ciągle tylko siedzi i montuje jakieś maszyny. Albo rysuje jakąś blondynkę. B''': (wzruszył ramionami) '''Lindsay: Możesz powtórzyć? Nie słuchałam bo oglądałam te okropne firanki. Moglibyście je wymienić. Siostra B: Strasznie jesteś uprzejma.. Wiesz drzwi są w tamtym kierunku. Zdaje się ze wołają cie na makijaż. Lindsay '''(wybiegła): Chwila.. Miałam przeprowadzić jakiś wywiad. Nie ważne, umówiona jestem na wizytę u masażysty. '''Siostra B: Boże, jaka ona jest dziwna. B': (Potakiwał) ''(Kiedy siostra B poszła do kuchni, ten stracił kontrole na jednym ze swoich robotów, który go porwał wybijając po drodze okno) Siłownia: '''Jo (podnosi ciężary): Od kiedy odpadłam z tego głupiego show stałam się dwa razy silniejsza i bystrzejsza. Nie mogę doczekać się spotkania z Dakota.. Zemsta będzie słodka! Eva: Chwila.. Co ty tu robisz? Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, ze byłaś w Totalnej Porażce! Jo: Nie mylisz się. Chris błagał mnie na kolanach żebym wystąpiła w tym szajsie. W końcu potrzebował porządnych uczestników, a nie oferm jak do tej pory. Eva: Haha, i co to za oferma się wypowiada! Jo: A co, masz ochotę znowu zawalczyć w bitwie na kciuki? Eva: Nie masz szans! (dzwoni telefon) czego chcesz McIdioto? Co mnie to obchodzi ze muszę teraz przeprowadzić jakiś głupi wywiad? Jo: Hahaha.. Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, ze pracujesz dla tego idioty! No wiesz, znamy się już tyle lat, ale nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie.. Eva: I z czego się tak rżysz? Ważne ze mi za to zapłaci. Jo: Do tego jesteś naiwna. Naprawdę liczysz na wynagrodzenie? Eva: A mam to gdzieś! Jo: Tak, tak.. Idz sobie. A ty czego się gapisz kamerzysto? (Cos próbuje zaciągnąć ją w cień, lecz Jo kontratakuje i odkrywa ze zamaskowanym porywaczem jest..) Jo: Kim ty do licha jesteś?! Noah: Nie musisz bić tak mocno! Wystarczy ze złamałaś mi rękę! Jo: No dobra, może bym przeprosiła i przyznała się do tego ze trochę przesadziłam gdybyś mnie nie zaatakował! Noah: Taka moja praca (wyciągnął z kieszeni paralizator, szybko go użył i porwał Jo z siłowni) Eva: To co, walczymy na kciuki? (...) Ha, schowali się ze strachu! Dyskoteka: Ann Maria: Hej ludzie! Tak, to ja mistrzyni tańca. (Chodzi i psika się lakierem) do tego mam głos niczym Hannah Montana! Dawać mikrofon! (wchodzi na scena i zaczyna śpiewać, okna oraz szklane kubki zaczynają pękać kiedy Anne Maria próbuje śpiewać) O tak, królowa to ja! Lightning: Czy ona kogoś Lightningowi nie przypomina? Ann Maria: Lightning słonko, to ja! Lightning: No tak! Przecież to ty jesteś z tej drużyny, z którymi wygraliśmy ostatni mecz w rugby! Przyznaj, wgnietliśmy was w ziemie! Ann Maria: O czym ty gadasz i co to jest to rugby? Pamiętasz wyspę? Lightning: Taa.. może. Ann Maria: Hmm.. To świetnie! Byłeś tam moim służącym! Lightning: Lightning był służącym? Chyba ci się coś pomyliło laleczko. Stoi przed tobą najlepszy gracz 2011 roku! (pokazuje statuetkę) Ann Maria: Strasznie interesujące. (przewróciła oczami) Bridgette: Cześć Ann Maria, cześć Lightning! Ann Maria: Kim jesteś i skąd znasz moje imię? Lightning: No właśnie, skąd znasz jej imię? Bo Lightninga imię to wszyscy znają i wiedza kim jest, nie ma się co dziwić. Bridgette: To trochę jakbym rozmawiała z dwoma Justinami.. No trudno. Jak tam wasze życie po Totalnej Porażce? Ann Maria: Zyje tak dobrze ze o tym zapomniałam! ... No dobra, może trochę pamiętam.. No dobra, pamiętam to i Mike oczywiscie! Bridgette: Idealny temat dla widzów! Opowiedz nam coś o twoim uczuciu do Mike. Ann Maria: A co tu jest do opowiadania? Przecież wszyscy wiemy, ze on tak naprawdę kocha mnie. A ze ta zakala społeczeństwa zwana Zoey miesza mu w głowie, nie jego wina. Bridgette: Z przebiegu programu wyglądało to trochę inaczej.. Za co go tak wlasciwie darzysz uczuciem? Ann Maria: Czy musisz zadawać takie trudne pytania? Dla mnie jest taki męski, odważny.. Czasem wychodzi z niego tygrys! Mrau. Lightning: Moze pogadamy o czymś ciekawszym, na przykład o... Mua! Bridgette: Sorki Lightning, nie mam do ciebie pytań. Na zewnątrz czeka na was samochód. Lightning: Po co? Bridgette: Czeka was w nim niespodzianka! (pobiegli) Bridgette: Zaluje ze musiałam ich wrobić.. Wydaja się sympatyczni. Poprwaczak: Scott: Taak. Po Totalnej Porażce moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Przez ostatnie kilka nocy użeram się z miejscowymi szczurami. Nie ważne.. Od tej pory udało mi się wrobić kilka osób. Zaluje tylko ze zrezygnowałem z gry o milion.. Co mnie ugryzło? Beth: Heeeeeeeej. Przez przypadek przechodziłam i cie uslyszalam. Hehe, nie przeszkadzam czasem? Scott: Skądże, jakby taka piękna dama miałaby mi przeszkadzać? I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty. Beth: Ojej nie zawstydzaj mnie! (siada i przysuwa się do niego) Scott: Zwolnij tygrysie. Czego tutaj węszysz? Beth: Ja? Sama nie wiem. Hihi Scott: Moze wyskoczymy gdzieś indziej? Beth: Jasne. Tylko.. Chyba o czymś zapomniałam. Scott: Nie ważne. Moja Jo na pewno się nie zorientuje. Beth: No tak! Jesteś w Totalnej Porażki. Miałam się o coś zapytać.. Scott: Nie martw się, to nie ucieknie. (Nim zdążyli wejść drzwi od pokoju zostały zamknięte, a Scott porwany. Beth natomiast została wyrzucona po drodze) Wojsko: Brick: Generale! Szeregowy Brick melduje ze wykonał zadane polecenie! Wykonał właśnie tysiąc pompek, oraz okrążył jezioro ze sto razy! General: Jeden raz więcej by ci nie zaszkodził, ale masz to na co zasłużyłeś. Awansujesz od teraz na chorążego! Brick: Nareszcie! Marzyłem o tym od początku mojej kariery! General: Zasłużyłeś na to chłopcze. A teraz marsz do szeregu. Brick: Szkoda ze nie ma tu jednej osoby z która chciałbym podzielić się radością.. Sadie: O jej, patrz Katie! Ciekawe o kim on mówi.. Katie: Nie wiem. Ale to takie urocze! iiiiiiii! Sadie: Tak! iiiii! Brick (zawstydzony): Witam panie.. Udawajcie ze tego nie widziałyście. Sadie: Nie mogę to takie słodkie. Przypomina mi to Heather i Alejandro! Katie: Nieprawda, bo Leshawne i Harolda! Sadie: Nie? Katie: Tak? I masz głupie pomysły! Tak jak ten z zapisaniem się do wojska! Sadie: Właśnie ze nie, bo moje pomysły są bardzo mądre i błyskotliwe! Brick: Zawsze byłyście najlepszymi przyjaciółkami a teraz się kłócicie? Katie: O nie! On ma racje Sadie, nie powinniśmy! Sadie: Tak mi smutno ze się z tobą pokłóciłam! Katie: Nie, mi bardziej smutno. Dobra, ogarnijmy się, jesteśmy w telewizji! Brick, jak się czujesz po Zemście Wawanakwy? Brick: Jest spoko. Wreszcie mogę wrócić do wojska. Moj gwizdek który dostałem od ojca na ósme urodziny jest teraz w rekach Dawn. Niech ma pamiątkę. Sadie: A masz coś tez dla nas? Brick: Nie spodziewałem się takiej wizyty, wiec.. Nie? Sadie: Osz ty! Jestem głodna. Brick: Mamy tutaj stołówkę, jak chcecie zaprowadzę was.. (zrobił kilka kroków i wpadł do pułapki, z której został wyciągnięty później przez porywaczy. W międzyczasie Katie i Sadie udały się na stołówkę.) Szpital psychiatryczny: Psychiatra: Witam Mike.. W czym tkwi twój problem? Dawno cie nie widziałem. Mike: No to tak.. Ostatnio brałem udział w pewnym show. Szczęście chciało, ze poznałem tam dziewczynę mojego życia. Psychiatra: Gratulacje.. Ale co w tym złego? Mike: Po mojej ostatniej eliminacji, coś się zmieniło.. To znaczy wróciło do normy sprzed wczesnych lat, kiedy często pana "nawiedzałem". Psychiatra (szok): Czekaj, chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć ze one wróciły! Mike: Obawiam się, ze tak. Psychiatra: Obecnie jednak jest za wcześnie na kolejna terapie. Jakie są tego objawy? Mike: Sam.. Nie wiem. To dzieje się tak nagle. Psychiatra: Słuchaj, nie wszystko stracone.. Zdaje mi się, ze jest coś co może ci pomoc. (...) Pol godziny później: Porywacz: Ile mam jeszcze czekać.. (Zadowolony Mike w końcu opuścił pokój. Niestety, szybko został przechwycony) ?????: (światło się zapala) Wszyscy: Co my tu robimy?! Cameron: Ostatnie co pamiętam to mocne pociągniecie za ramie. Ann Maria: Koszmar!! Jo: Czego tak wrzeszczysz? Ann Maria: Nie ma mojego lakieru do włosów! Mike: Oby to nie miało związku z Totalna Porażka.. Scott: Czemu nie, Mike? Mam kilka nie załatwionych spraw.. (szatański uśmieszek) Ann Maria: Mike, misiu! Tęskniłeś, prawda? Mike: Nie zbliżaj się! Brick: Serio.. Ogląda to ktoś na bieżąco? (cisza) Staci: (robi odgłos świerszcza) Lightning: Moje uszy! Przestań z laski swojej! Scott: Jestem pewien ze ta cala serie ogarnia moja księżniczka. Jo: Ile razy mam ci mówić żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał? Scott: Nie masz się czegoś wstydzić. Wiem, ze tak naprawdę to uwielbiasz. Jo: Milcz! W sumie.. Z nami koniec. Tak naprawdę nigdy nic do ciebie nie czułam. Scott (pod nosem): Gorzej dla ciebie. Ann Maria: Och, Mike! Tez mógłbyś zostawić ta lafiryndę dla mnie! Mike: Możesz mnie wreszcie zostawić?!! Ann Maria (rozpłakała się): No ale.. Ale.. Staci: Cicho, nie płacz już. Ann Maria: Co ty możesz wiedzieć.. Ty ohydny grubasie! <'Staci': Ja tu staram się ją pocieszyć a ona mnie wyzywa?!> Staci: Jak tam sobie chcesz. Ann Maria: Nie! Poczekaj.. No.. Sorki ze tak cie wyzwalam. Mam do ciebie jedna prośbę. Staci: Tak? Ann Maria: (szepcze na ucho) jedli ci się uda, jestem winna tobie obiad. Staci: Nie ma sprawy! Przyjaciółki na zawsze? Ann Maria (skrzyzowala palce): Jasne! Chef: Kurduple.. Starczy tych rozmow! Wszyscy: ... Chef?!! Chef: A kogo sie spodziewaliscie, zakonnicy?! Siedzicie teraz w klatce, ale witajcie spowrotem na wyspie. Hahahahahah! Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!